


Stark's A Pretty Pretty Princess

by darklumi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't Judge Me, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, seeeeeexxx ;), so it's my baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklumi/pseuds/darklumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened earlier wasn't his fault either. It really wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark's A Pretty Pretty Princess

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever! Also this is posted at livejournal (so it's old) and I apologize to the people who have read it over there, but I'm moving over here! whooooooooooooooop! :D
> 
> so without further ado here's some short and sweet smut! your welcome :)

Heavy panting, light whimpers, and the slap of skin on skin left little to imagine if someone were to walk past the bedroom door. They had been going at it for hours and it was all Tony could do but to hold onto the sheets and breathe. Steve's heavy weight against his back was pressing him into the bed, leaving him completely helpless to the powerful thrust of Steve's hips. Steve was a solid force, rocking back and forth, thrusting inside him. It was almost unbearable but if felt so incredibly good.

"Steve..." Tony gasped, clenching the sheets tighter in his fists, as the soldier's cock continuously hit his prostate before sliding past it. Tony canted his hips up, hoping for more of the delicious feeling, but soon gave up. He just laid there and accepted what Steve had to offer, it was the least he could do after what had happened earlier.

The need to reassert their feelings usually came after near death experiences, and with the lives they had, it happened quite often. Other times one would wake in the middle of the night from night terrors. The need to touch each other would be so overwhelming they almost did not know what to do with themselves. Sometimes they would fuck fast and hard and there were the times that called for something slow and gentle. One thing was for certain, when one had a super solider as a lover, who was in one of these moods, you know you are in for the long haul. But seven hours of fucking was getting ridiculous. Tony had lost count of how many times he had cummed and was surprised he could still get it up at all.

What happened earlier wasn't his fault either. It really wasn't. Tony didn't know there was going to be a freakin' doombot masquerading as a reporter at the press conference. Yeah, he can read Doom's mind and tell where he's going to strike next. Psh. So of course what happened next was nothing short of complete chaos. Doombot attacks, people were screaming, cameras were flashing, and Tony (ie. not Iron Man) was rushing to the rescue. That, however, did not end well and after a series of unfortunate events, Tony was the one in the need of rescuing.

Captain America arrived followed by the Avengers, saves the day, and stole the spotlight. The rest of the Avengers did nothing but laugh. Some help they were. He could see the front pages of the Daily Bugle already, Captain America, Knight in USA Hues, or even, Stark's A Pretty Pretty Princess. Right below the headlines there would be a black and white phone with Tony Stark in the arms of Captain America. At least Steve had the decency to wait until they were in their bedroom before laying it on Tony. The yelling had not lasted more than ten minutes before Steve smashed his lips to Tony's.

"Oh God, " Tony sobs, burrowing his face down in the white linen, as Steve snapped his hips again. Steve had to be torturing him on purpose.

Steve chuckled. "Pay attention. That was the reason you got in trouble in the first place." He reared up and pressed his hands down on Tony's shoulders, slowly picking up the pace and grinding down hard. Steve was doing this on purpose, that bastard.

They panted together. The feeling of being connected beyond comprehension as it became to much. Tony was almost to the point of tears as his cock rubbed against the bedding but otherwise remained untouched. He wanted to feel Steve's hand engulfing his member in his grasp, he was sure one touch would be pure heaven. Soon his prayers were answered as Steve reached around and tugged, that was all it took and the flood gates opened. Tony choked on his scream, released, and went still. Steve continued to thrust, the once even paced rocking becoming wild before he exploded into the smaller man below him. Steve groaned as he withdrew, rolling onto his back beside Tony, who remained motionless.

Steve heaved himself up and walked to bathroom. He quickly cleaned himself off before rinsing the rag and walking back into the bedroom. Tony had not moved an inch and mopping him up was easier than usual. As soon as the task was done, he tossed the rag on the bedside table, and climbed back into bed. Steve rearranged the placid body so Tony was tucked up on his side, his head on Steve's shoulder.

Steve heaved a sigh and relaxed under the comforter, carding his fingers in Tony's hair, he said quietly. "I love you, you idiot." Before finally following Tony into the world of unconsciousness.


End file.
